The Molecular Pathology Shared Resource (MPSR) represents amalgamation of three existing cores (Cytogenetics, DNA Sequencing, and Pre-analytical Evaluation and Molecular Testing) into a thematically related and operationally coordinated unit. This consolidation creates a seamlessly integrated Shared Resource that mirrors an established CLIA-certified clinical service unit in the Department of Pathology. MPSR will facilitate the development and validation of clinical assays for diagnosis, prognostication, and, most importantly, prediction of response to molecular therapeutic agents for UCCC members. The newly organized Cytogenetics, DNA Sequencing, and Pathology Cores all have a long history within the UCCC. The Cytogenetics Core was started in 1988 and, since 1996, has been under the direction of Dr. Varella-Garcia. The Core began by providing UCCC members access to classical cytogenetic technology and has evolved over the years, in response to the scientific progress in the field, to provide members access to advanced technologies in both classical and molecular cytogenetics. The DNA Sequencing & Analysis Core has enjoyed a similar history, reputation and success. Dr. Korch has been with the (Dore since 1996, first as the manager, and more recently as the Director. The DNA Service is now the major in-state provider of DNA sequencing services to researchers in Colorado, performing basic, translational, and clinical cancer research, including CLIA-certified DNA sequencing services. The Pathology Core was established by Dr. Franklin's predecessor, Dr Gary Miller, in 1986 as one of the founding cores of the UCCC. Over the past 24 years, the core has provided tissue banking and histological services in support of UCCC research activities. Five years ago, lasercapture microdissection services were added to the resource. In 2008, the institution was awarded a clinical and translational sciences award (Colorado Clinical and Translational Sciences Initiative, or CCTSI), under which coordinated biobanking became a priority. Cancer Center leadership used this opportunity to leverage institutional and CCTSI support by consolidating tissue repository services previously under the Pathology Service Core, under the new leadership of Dr. Scott Lucia. This created a new UCCC Tissue Biobanking and Processing Shared Resource (TBP) Shared Resource.